An AAMRNWith A Twist!
by Dragoness
Summary: This is a silly little fic I wrote back when I was a firm disbeliever in AAML...Read it for laughs...


Misty sighed as she lay in her rented bed in Pokémon Village. Two years had already passed since she first met that black-haired kid with his Pikachu after fishing him out of a river.

_Most people don't meet that way,_ she thought to herself.

She sighed again and turned over onto her side.

_I never thought I would feel this way about him…but…I can't believe it myself…I do……Tomorrow…Tomorrow I'm going to ask him…if he feels the same way about me…_

_ _

So Misty eventually slipped into sleep. She had a nice little dream about her and Ash in the future…the best of friends…

***

Ash and Pikachu were in the locker room right before their next league match. They were getting pumped for another victory.

"Just two more wins, Pikachu," said Ash, "and then we'll be Pokémon masters!"

"Pi, _ka_!" Pikachu said, agreeing with him.

"Are you ready?"

"Pika! Chuu!!" Pikachu proved that it was ready by showing Ash the power of its sparks, let alone its actual attacks.

Ash laughed. "That's good. We _have_ to win this battle!"

"Chu!!"

Ash laughed again. Pikachu did too. Then it stopped.

"Pi? Ka?"

Ash stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled, pointing behind Ash.

Ash turned around. Misty was standing in the doorway, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh…Hey, Misty!" he said, waving, "Come to give us a little cheering on?"

Misty just kept smiling and tried to ignore the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Kind of…" She kept smiling. "Can we be alone for a sec?"

Ash wasn't quite sure what to say. What could Misty want to tell him that Pikachu couldn't hear?

"Uh…I guess so. Why?"

Ash hadn't thought it possible, but her smile got even bigger. 

"You'll see," she said, taking his hand and leading him outside. Becoming more dumbfounded by the second, Ash obeyed.

Misty stopped when they had their privacy and turned to look Ash in the eyes. Yes, he had grown, so she couldn't look down at him anymore. He still wasn't taller than her, though.

"Ash…" she began. Her cheeks turned from pink to red and she looked down at her feet.

"…What?"

"Um……I was…wondering……and I've been thinking about this for a while…and…um…" She looked up. Her eyes were, if you'll excuse the pun, a little misty. "Would you go out with me?"

(A/N: At this time, Ash is 12, and Misty is probably 13. This is as romantic as they can, er, _should_ get. *^_^*)

Ash stared at her for a good, long time.

"…What?"

"Will you go out with me?" Misty said again, speaking a little quickly.

_Why isn't he saying yes? He likes me, doesn't he? What if he doesn't? No! I'll never be able to talk to him again…!_

_ _

"…Go…out with you? As in…dating?"

"Uh-huh!" Misty said, nodding vigorously.

"Uh……"

He looked at her. He'd never seen her so emotional before. He didn't want to say no. That would break her heart…

He sighed and looked at his feet. He hated to do this. "Misty…I……I'm sorry……I…I can't…"

Misty froze in disbelief. 

_What? He can't? What is he talking about? Of course he can! It's so easy! It only takes one word! Just say "Yes", Ash! Say, "Yes!"_

_ _

"……Wh……why……not?"

He sighed again.

_Why me? Why did she have to ask me? Why today? Why right now? I have a match to get to…If this is on my conscience, how am I going to win?_

_ _

"Misty……I probably should have told you this a while ago…but……"

_But what? Don't just stand there! Tell me!_

_ _

"……" He looked into her eyes. "I……I already…um……" One more sigh. "If I started dating you……how would……"

"You already have a girlfriend!!?"

Ash winced. "N-no…not……not exactly…a…_girl_friend."

"Are you gay!?"

"_NO!_"

"Then what's the problem!!?"

"I……"

_She's not going to believe me…_

_ _

"If I started dating you………how would…Pikachu…feel?"

Misty stared at him for a good, long time. She finally spoke.

"…Pikachu?"

"…Pikachu."

Another long moment of staring.

"You're……you're choosing……that…_mouse_ over me!?"

Ash nodded quietly.

"………You two aren't even the same species!!!"

"But……I love Pikachu."

Misty felt as if he had just stabbed her.

_He loves that mouse, but he doesn't love me?…What is this world coming to?_

_ _

She looked desperately into his eyes, one last time, searching for a scrap of insincerity…She found none.

Tears started streaming down her face.

"I……I thought……I thought that………that…I could love you………" She sobbed quietly. "…I guess I was wrong."

She turned and ran. She didn't look back.

_No. That's not what I…_

_ _

"Misty!!! Misty! Wait!…Come back!!"

She disappeared through another set of doors and they slammed shut behind her.

_…What have I done?_

_ _

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want more? Review! –Dragoness *^_^*


End file.
